


The One With Stiles and Lydia

by stilinskiloveslydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia fluff, stydia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskiloveslydia/pseuds/stilinskiloveslydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stydia AU based on the Ross and Rachel ending in Friends.<br/>"I got off the plane"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Stiles and Lydia

Stiles tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel as he drove. His heart was beating a million miles a minute. He couldn’t do this. It was absolutely impossible He just could not say goodbye to Lydia Martin. Not after all they had been through. Not when it shattered his vision for the future. Not when he had so much left to say to her.

Stiles, and most of the pack, were on their way to airport, taking Lydia so she could go study at Oxford.

Lydia had wanted to go to Stanford, but her mother just wanted to get her the hell out of Beacon Hills after she had finally come to term with all the insanity that was their lives. Especially after the whole Eichen thing…

Lydia had reluctantly agreed, saying that maybe it would be nice to get away from all the madness.

Stiles knew she really only did it to appease her worried mother, that she’d rather be here with them, but there was no stopping it now. Or maybe…there was?

Stiles parked the blue jeep in the parking garage as his friends chattered away, Kira and Lydia talking about all the different fashions Lydia would be exposed to in Europe, Scott laughing along with them.

As they all piled out, Stiles grabbed Scott’s arm, letting the girls drift ahead.

“Scott I can’t do this” Stiles whispered, pain etched into his face. Scott’s eyebrows slanted up in a sympathetic way.

“You still like her?” he asked, knowing the answer was yes, he’d known that his best friend had never quite given up on the banshee.

“I love her…I just…she can’t leave Scott” he said, his mindset.

“Yeah? How do you intend to make her stay?” the werewolf asked incredulously.

“I’m going to tell her,” Stiles said, suddenly taking off in the direction of the strawberry blonde.

He went over it in his head, what he would say, how he would say it, when he would step closer to her, when he would touch her, when he would, if he was lucky, finally get that second kiss.

He took so long to consider all of this that he didn’t realize it was time for her to go until she was hugging him goodbye.

The scent of her lavender shampoo tickled his nose and his arms automatically wrapped loosely around her waist.

“I’ll call you as soon I get there okay? And we’ll talk everyday” she was whispering to him.

“Lydia I-“

“Okay I’m going to cry if I stay any longer, I love you guys” she choked, backing away from the group, heading toward security. Her eyes were bright with tears and she turned on her heel, jogging away from them.

“LYDIA!” he called, but she ran. He was not going to let her leave without hearing what he had to say. He chased after her, but was stopped by a large hand on his chest.

“Sir, you can only pass through security if you have a plane ticket”

“No but I just need to tell that girl I love her okay?” he tried, attempting to push past the gargantuan guard.

“Sir, you need a plane ticket to go through security”

“C’mon can’t you just-“

“Sir-“

“Please I just need to-“

“Sir-“

“Dude seriously-“

“SIR”

“OKAY” he yelled, backing away.

Scott came up behind him, patting his shoulder.

“You can tell her when she gets back for Christmas man,” he said. Kira sighed in defeat and started toward the doors.

“Oh no, I’m telling her now” Stiles said, looking Scott straight in the eye.

“What do you-“

He was cut off by Stiles rummaging through his pockets until he came upon his wallet and fished it out. He whipped out a credit card and waved it in the air.

“I’m getting a plane ticket,” he said smugly, trotting up to the ticket counter. Scott just stood there flabbergasted.

“Dude, you coming to see this historic moment or nah?” Stiles called over his shoulder. Scott and Kira made eye contact and within seconds both were in line behind Stiles, purchasing their own tickets.

The next forty minutes was hell for Stiles.

The assholes at security made life difficult, insisting that his lack of bag was suspicious and patting him down.

They got lost, and had to sprint to the correct side of the airport. As they ran they heard an announcement that the flight to London was boarding.

Stiles didn’t think he had ever run that hard in his life, not in lacrosse, not from any monster, nothing was like the desperation flooding through his body as he tried to reach Lydia.

They finally arrived at the gate, all three panting and clutching their sides, as Lydia handed the attendant her ticket.

“Ly- Lydia” he wheezed, not loud enough, she edged toward the door.

“LYDIA!” he shouted after regaining his breath. Her head whipped around toward him, red waves cascading down her shoulder. When her eyes landed on him, they went wide, her eyebrows shooting toward her hairline. She took a step towards him.

“Stiles? What are you doing here?” she questioned, moving closer. He jogged to her, stopping just in front of her.

“I needed to tell you something Lyds,” he said quietly, grabbing one of her hands.

“Miss, are you getting on his flight?” the attendant asked impatiently. Lydia looked over her shoulder.

“Yes, I just need a minute” she called, turning back toward the messy haired spazz.

“Lydia you can’t go. You just can’t,” he whispered, staring down at her porcelain doll face, eyes resting on the plump pink lips. They parted in surprise.

“Why can’t I go?” she asked in shock.

“Miss!”

“Yeah one second!” Scott shot at him, eyes trained on his two friends.

“Because I haven’t told you…”

“Told me what?”

“Lydia I love you. I’ve always loved you. Since the third grade I’ve loved you, and I’ve never stopped. Please Lydia, don’t go,” he breathed, brushing a thumb against her cheek. Her green eyes were the size of saucers.

“You…you love me?” she asked, voice wobbling.

“So much Lyds, more than you could ever imagine”

“Miss I’m afraid you need to get on the plane or you’re not going” the attendant called, which earned a venomous look from Kira.

Lydia frantically turned toward the door that would take her to the plane, head whipping back and forth between it and the wide eyed boy in front of her.

“Lydia? Say something” he said, moving closer to her, touching his forehead to hers, a hand moving to the small of her back.

“Stiles I-“

“Lydia please-“

She took a step back from him, eyes shining with tears, lip trembling.

“Stiles I’m sorry, I just… I can’t do this now. I have to go,” she whispered, getting further and further away from him. Stiles could feel his heart breaking, could feel the tears behind his eyes, feel his throat tightening up.

“Lydia…” he whispered softly. She choked out a sob and whipped around, shoving the ticket into the attendant’s hand and careening down the hallway. She rounded a corner and was out of sight; leaving Stiles standing there, empty.

He didn’t move for several minutes, completely dumbfounded. She had left him. She had actually left, gotten on the plane after he professed his love for her.

He didn’t move until he felt Scott’s hand on his back, and he was pulled around into a hug. His arms hung limply at his sides, eyes still wide open. Scott pulled away.

“I’m sorry man… that’s just…the worst,” he said, giving an awkward pat on the back and stepping backward. Kira took his hand and squeezed gently, pulling him forward. He stumbled the first few steps, then kept pace, still clinging to Kira’s hand as they made the trek back to the jeep.

 

Lydia could not believe that had just happened. She was seated in the aisle seat, carry on stowed, tray in the upright and locked position. She was going to London, she should be excited.

But the only damn thing she could think about were those big brown puppy dog eyes. The hurt that was in them as she stepped away…

She couldn’t let him think she didn’t care, so she picked up her phone and dialed Stiles, as she had done a million times before.

He didn’t answer. Why would he? She had rejected him…the beep indicated she could leave a message…

Stiles had driven his two friends home and arrived at his own within thirty minutes. He was absolutely miserable. He didn’t think he could hit a lower point than when he and Malia broke up, but hey, here it was. He trudged up to his room and flopped onto the bed. His phone buzzed, a text message from Scott.

He answered his friend and closed out of the messages. A little red notification bubble caught his eye. It was by the phone icon. A missed call and a message? From Lydia?

He sighed and tapped the voicemail button, tapping again on the message and hitting the speaker button on his phone. Lydia’s voice rang out through the darkness.

“Hey Stiles. I’m…I’m so sorry. I hope you know that I care about you so much, I just… I had to get on the plane. Its such a great opportunity, and my mom wants me to go so badly. I was so happy to be going…but now that I’m sitting here I’m not so happy though… I mean I’m leaving everyone I love! My mother, Scott, Kira…you. Wait…you? Yeah you…oh my god Stiles I love you. I love you?” Stiles swore his heart stopped, he scrambled into a sitting position, back facing his door, eager to hear more “I do. I do love you! Oh…I need to get off the plane. I need to get off right now. Sir? Yeah I changed my mind I need to get off the plane right now. What do you mean I can’t?”

“OH MY GOD LET HER OFF THE PLANE” Stiles shouted to the recording of the flight attendant

“ Yes I can!” Lydia’s voice continued, “We’re not moving yet! Please just, oh COME ON! I NEED TO GO TELL SOMEONE I LOVE THEM! JUST LET ME OFF THE D-“ the message ended with a low sounding beep.

“NO. OH MY GOD. DID SHE GET OFF THE PLANE?” he shouted to no one, grasping at his hair, eyes wide staring at the rectangle screen on the bed.

“Oh my god did she…” he trailed off. And suddenly light poured into his bedroom as the door flew open.

“I got off the plane”

Stiles nearly fell on his face in his haste to stand up. There in his doorway was Lydia Martin. She stood, fists clenched at her sides, a watery smile on her face. He stared at her, mouth agape for a moment, then launched himself toward her. She opened her arms for him and he scooped her up. His arms wound tightly around her waist, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around.

He slowed and let her plant her feet on the ground.

“You got off the plane?” he whispered.

“I got off the plane,” she whispered back, bringing a hand up to his cheek, rubbing her thumb against the cheekbone.

“You love me?”

“I do”

That was all he needed, he crushed his lips to hers, hands flying up to cup her jaw. Her fingers threaded into his coarse hair, she sighed into the kiss.

There was no way they could be without one another, it was simply impossible. As it is when you love someone, they completed each other, and would never be without the other again.


End file.
